Just because you know me, doesn't mean you know my story
by SmileyAuslly
Summary: "You! Just because you know me, doesn't mean you know my story! Don't even try!" I screamed. "Not yet." She says with a smirk. "Hi mom." "How much time?" "Bye." "Hey Hannah." "No Hannah!" "She's in a wheelchair." Who said each thing? Who is I and who is she? Who's Hannah? Who's who's mom? Who was saying bye? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**UGG! I'm so mad! This is my second time writing this! *screams* Sorry a have a BIG temper. One- Okay never mind. I don't own Austin and Ally probably never will, okay on with the story! Shesh I typed that fast! Enjoy! **

**Austin's P.O.V**

Truth.

It's what I'm told. But my Truth hurts. I wish I had a wonderful life. But wishing is for fools. Hi, my name Austin Monica Moon, I don't care, laugh at my name, I don't give a shit. My life, well, is hell. My only friend is Dez. Welcome to my fucked up life. My life is no Fairytale.

Right now, I'm getting ready for school, which isn't much because I'm homeless. I ran away. I put on my white shirt and my leather jacket, and my jeans with chains, and my red Converse (I don't own Converse).

When I walk into school, everyone backs up into the wall, because I'm the most scariest guy. I'm scary because I'm scared, I'm scared my mom won't make it. I'm scared of my dad. I feel like crying but that's not good for my sister to see. My sister is only 4. She disabled, when we were younger, um, I cant talk about it. Just then I bumped into someone. I just walked away, but then I heard, "You could say Sorry or Excuse me."

I turn around and see a brunette, "Now why would I do that?"

"Because. It's a polite thing to do. Don't your parents teach you that?" I'm really mad and sad, because 1, She mentioned my parents, and 2, Who says she can boss me around?!

"Oh let me guess? Your new?" She nods her head. "Well, people here, in this hell hole, don't talk about my parents, secondly, _Just because you know me, doesn't mean you know my story._ Ah! I know your type, tough in the outside, fragile in the inside, what made you fragile? A break up? Your parents? Or your scared of reality, because you know it could squish you like a grape and let you rot in hell." I say, a little harsh, but I have no one to impress.

"Listen you don't know me either. But I know your type, you try to make yourself scary, but your really scared, and let me guess, you live in a fancy home were you have servants and maids, don't you?" She says like she know everything, but she doesn't.

I scoff, "Yeah, right. Listen here Barbie Doll, your just like everyone else, YOU. DON'T. KNOW. ME. So, don't even try. I wont let you in."

"That's were your wrong, I always get my way."

"Not this time, bitch. Not this time." I say while going to my hide-out.

When I get to the rooftop a.k.a my 'hide-out' I get a call from the hospital, "Hey Jeannie." Jeannie is like a second mom, she takes care of my mom. My mum has cancer. "Listen, Aus-" I sigh. I know whats happening, I cut her off, "How much time?" "I'm sorry but 15-30 minutes." My heart breaks even more, "Can I talk to her?" "Yeah, sweetie, I'm sorry." "Thanks and its not your fault Jeannie."

_(Austin_/_**Austin's mum)**_

_**Hey Austin.**_

Her voice is weak. I'm breaking even more.

_Hi mum. Please, tell me your okay?  
__**Austin, I got me. I'm sorry. Austin I have to go. I love you and whatever dad says it's not true. You and Hannah are the best things that ever happened to me.**_

I start crying.

_Please! No mom! Don't leave us! Don't leave me! Don't leave Hannah!_

_**Austin, sweetie, calm down. I'm going to be in a better place. Love you and Hannah. Goodbye Austin.**_

_Good bye mum._

The line went dead. I got out my razor/blade I haven't used in a month, and cut my wrist, I spelt out 'HELP'. Then went to English class, even though I'm 20 minutes late.

When I got there I got a glare from Mr. Foyer, and that brunette I argued with earlier, "Mr. Moon. *sigh* Just take a seat." Mr. Foyer says with a scowl. I sigh and sit next to Dez, who must've seen my cuts because he pasted my a note; _Austin! Are you cutting?! Again!?._ I write back; _Yeah. Sorry man, you must be disappointed. But, my mom died, and I don't know how to tell Hannah._

We were interrupted my clearing his throat, "Mr. Fisher! Mr. Moon! Care to share what so important other than this lesson?!" Earning a giggle from that 'brunette'. I glare at her, and she sticks out her tongue. Great, now I gotta read my personal business to a whole class of strangers. "Dez start!" I whisper at him. "Fine." He mumbles, "Austin! Are you cutting?! Again?!" We hear gasps and murmurs, but the brunette was… smirking? "Yeah. Sorry man, you must be disappointed. But, my mum died, and I don't know how to tell Hannah." Now the brunette look, a little guilty and a little shocked. "Austin, do you want to go home or Mrs. Sanchez the therapist?" Mr. Foyer asks me. "Home, Mrs. Sanchez, make people who go there feel different." I say while walking out.

**Ally's P.O.V (Short)**

Hi I'm Ally Dawson! I just moved to Miami from New York. Anyways, now I feel bad for giving Austin (who's name I just found out) a hard time. A great, guilt is washing over, but one thing I am determined to do is figure Austin Moon out.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Once I got back from school, I went to me and Hannah's alley, which is basically our home. "Hannah?" "Hi Austy! Why are you home?"

"Listen, mommy, she's gone."

"Oh." All she says.

"Hey I'm going to go get lunch ok?"

All she does is nods. Well, she's in a wheel chair, I'll explain later.

A couple minutes later, I'm in Julia Grocery Store (If its real I don't own it.) I stuff food in my pockets, because they don't have camera's or those things were when you walk out it detects if you stole anything. I got oranges, bananas, and 2 bottles of chocolate milk. Then I walk out.

10 minutes later, I get home, "Hannah! I got oranges, bananas and chocolate milk!"

"Yay! Can I have my banana and chocolate milk please?" Hannah ask, man she is so cute, because she has blonde hair like me, the only difference is our eyes, I have hazel and she has brown.

"Yea sure, what do you want for dinner?" I ask her.

"Cookies! And chips!"

"Cookie, maybe. Chips, yes. And lets have um… oh! Some of that pasta they have in a container." I suggest.

"Yay! Look Aussy! My tooth is loose!" She shows me her left front bottom tooth.

"That's great! Maybe the tooth fairy will come!" I say with excitement, but right now I feel like crying. Crying because everyone hates me, because our mum died, and because our life is horrible.

"Hey Austy? Am I going to school next year?" Hannah asks with hopeful eyes. I really didn't know, because I go to school free because the principle wants me to 'learn', but I don't know if Hannah will.

"I don't know…." I trail off.

"Come on! Pwease Austy?" She says with puppy dog eyes.

"Hannah, listen. School isn't free, just because it is for me, doesn't mean your will to, and you'll be in a special class."

"Special? Cool!"

"Hannah, special class, i-it makes you feel different."

"Austy? Isn't it good to be different?"

I honestly didn't know because, I've never learned.

**Good? Bad? Amazing? Horrible? **

**I don't own anything but the plot!  
Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. **** One of my best friends, moved today. She didn't even tell me it was today. Anyways, on with the story! I don't own Austin and Ally! Guess what?! I watched Tunes and Trials! Ep! Spoiler: Austin's song IS about Ally. And she said she was hoping it was about her! Enjoy!**

**Austin's P.O.V**

A few months have passed. I promised Hannah I would home school her. I'm going to teach her in a few days. Right now I'm going to school, now to my usual, red leather jacket, white shirt, my jeans with chains, and my grey high-tops. I put Hannah in, a floral skirt, white tank-top, a jean jacket, and some black Converse (I don't own Converse). Today at school at school is bring your sibling to school day, don't ask, I don't know what the hell they are thinking. Then I put Hannah in her wheelchair. And, I found out the brunettes name was Ally, and she became let's say 'the queen bee'. She's really popular and snobby.

As I walked in pushing Hannah into the school, we earned a few stares. Then, the devil herself came with an older guy with brown hair and green eyes. "Hello Austin. Who's this girl? Is she to lazy to walk?" She asks like she thinks she's right.

"Austy? What does she mean? Is she going to be like daddy?" Hannah asks.

"Nothing Hannah. Don't listen to her. And Ally if you didn't notice she's disabled. And get it through your stupid and ugly head. Stay out of my life. I never hurt or bothered you so. STAY. OUT. OF. ME. AND. HANNAH'S. LIFE." I say right to her face.

"Actually I cant, wanted to pairs to pair up. And my partner was you." She says looking at her nails.

"Like I care? Who the dude? Your brother? Blink twice if she hired you to be her fake brother." I say.

She scoffs, "Yea right. Anyways, this is my brother, Nick. So who's the little devil?"

"She's not the devil, you are. And this is my sister, Hannah." I say defending Hannah.

"Yea right. Anyways were doing a questioner. I have to answer questions about your family." She says.

Me and Hannah stiffen.

"We don't have to, right, Austy?" Hannah asks me.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that we don't have to give our personal information to these strangers." I say.

"Um, like, yes you do. If I like, fail, it will be on you!" Ally screeches.

I roll my eyes, and push Hannah, out of the room, and go home.

Were in our alley, when Ally and some macho guys come in, "Well isn't it funny seeing you here?" Ally smirks.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"Nothing. Its just shouldn't you be home?" She asks.

"Why do you even care? Why are you here?" I ask.

"Because, you made us fail, you mother wouldn't want that would she?" When she mentioned _'mother' _Hannah started crying, and by the looks of it, I could tell, Ally felt guilty.

"Why did you do that?! You know how hard I tried to get her through that?! It took 1 month! Now she'll never forget YOU, Allyson Marie Dawson, of course she'll just call you, either Hell or Devil." I say.

"Whatever." She struts off.

**Ally's P.O.V**

Ok, I seriously feel, guilty. Right now, I'm hanging our with, my bff's , Cassidy and Lexi. "Oh lets play Truth or Dare!" Lexi suggests.

"Okay!" Me and Cassidy.

"Okay, Cassidy goes first." Lexi says.

"Oh! Abby, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say while smirking, everyone, knows she sucks at dares.

"I dare you, to, get to be Austin Moon's girlfriend, then break his useless heart." She says, now smirking, god I hate you, Cassidy.

"Deal."

**Austin's P.O.V**

I'm writing a song, surprising right? It's about Ally. Muhaha. Everyone calls her, 'Abby' Because they don't know her real name, so I'm writing a song.

_New to town, with a made up name_

_In the angel city_

_Chasing fortune and fame_

_And the Camera Flashes, make it look like a dream_

_You had it figured out, since you were in school_

_Everybody loves pretty_

_Everybody loves cool_

_So overnight, you look like a sixties queen_

_Another name goes up in lights,_

_Like diamonds in the sky_

_And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one_

_Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one_

_But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one, oh,oh,oh.. _

_Now it's big black cars, and Riviera views_

_And your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you_

_And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page_

_And they tell you that your lucky, but your so confused_

_Cause you didn't feel pretty, you just feel used_

_And all the young things line up to take your place_

_Another name goes up in lights,_

_You wonder if you'll make it out alive_

_And they'll tell you now you're the lucky one,_

_Yeah, they'll tell you now you're the lucky one_

_But can you tell me now you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh…_

_It was few years later, I showed up here_

That's all I got. Woah, I'm going to finish it and sing it, in the talent show. Dedicated to Ally Dawson, cant wait to see the look on her face.

**The Talent Show**

The talent show is today, phew, cant wait to see the look on Ally's face.

"And next up, Austin Moon!" The announcer says.

I got the band ready and now it's time to sing,

"Hey guys! This song is dedicated to the one and only Ally Dawson." I smirk.

**Ally's p.o.v**

OMG! He's singing a song for me! Yay! I hope its good, but when I listened to it, I was wrong.

_New to town, with a made up name_

_In the angel city_

_Chasing fortune and fame_

_And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream_

_You had it figured out, since you were in school_

_Everybody loves pretty_

_Everybody loves cool_

_So overnight you look like a sixties queen_

_Another name goes up in lights_

_Like diamonds in the sky_

_And they'll tell you now you're the lucky one_

_Yeah, they'll tell you know you're the lucky one,_

_But can you tell me now you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh…_

_Now it's big black cars, and Riviera views_

_And your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you_

_And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page_

_And they tell you that you're lucky, but your so confused_

_Cause you don't feel pretty, you just feel used_

_And all the young things line up to take your place_

_Another name goes up in lights_

_You wonder if you'll make it out alive_

_And they'll tell you now, your lucky one_

_Yeah, they'll tell you now you're the lucky one_

_But can you tell me now you're the lucky one, oh, oh, oh…_

_It was a few years later I showed up here_

_And they still tell the legend of how you disappeared_

_And you took the money and your dignity and got the hell out_

_They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere_

_Chose the rose garden over Madison Square_

_And it took some time, but I still don't understand (Changed the lyrics)_

'_Cause now my name is up in lights_

_But I think you got it wrong (Changed lyrics)_

_Let me tell you now, your __**NOT **__the lucky one_

_Let me tell you now your __**NOT **__the lucky one_

_Let me tell you now your __**NOT **__the lucky one, oh, oh, oh…_

_Yeah, they'll tell you now you're the lucky one_

_Yeah, they'll tell you now you're the lucky one_

_And they'll tell you now you're the lucky one, oh, oh ,oh…_

_Oh, whoa, oh, oh_

When he finished people started clapping. I was steaming, but I remember the dare, but he did look cute in his white tee and black leather jacket, and jeans with chains, and how his- SNAP OUT OF IT ALLY! HE'S JUST A STUPID LOW LIFE IDIOT! Because of the bet, I went back-stage.

"Hey Austin? I loved the song!" I say flirtatiously.

**Austin's P.O.V**

Is she really talking… to me? And… complimenting…. Me?

"Uh… Thanks?" I say questioning her.

"Hey wanna hang out? Like a date?" She says batting her eyelashes. When she said that, I almost did a spit take on my water, did she ask me out?

"No thanks. I don't go out with devils." I say, I can see hurt and mad flash in her eyes.

She scowled and then says with puppy dog eyes, "Pwetty Pwease?"

"Ugg! Why?!" I say in frusteration.

"Because. I want too! Pwease!"

I groan, then say, "Fine!"

"Yay!" She says, then drags me to somewhere.

Oh great!

**Good? Bad?**

**I don't own The Lucky One By Taylor Swift. But I did change it a little. Sorry! Anyways, I don't own Austin and Ally. Idk if I said it before.**

**Review Please!?**


End file.
